Mushu
Mushu is a recurring character and Summon in the Kingdom Hearts series. He first appeared in the Disney film Mulan. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts'' One of the guardian spirits of an ancient clan. He was banished by the other guardians because of his foolish ways. Thought small, he has the power of a great dragon. Press X Button for Fire Breath attack. Cost: 3 MP This ancient dragon heated things up in "Mulan" (1998). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Once a guardian dragon of a Chinese family. Due to past mistakes, he lost much of his former power. If Sora calls, Mushu will come to our aid. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Mulan (1998) He used to be one of the Fa family guardians, but Mushu's mistakes got him demoted to the lowly job of gong ringer. He hopes to prove himself and win back his place among the other guardians by helping Mulan. Mushu gave Sora and his friends some valuable help during their last adventure. Story Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Mushu survived the destruction of his world, The Land of Dragons and became a Summon Gem. After the death of Maleficent in her Dragon form, the Fireglow Gem is left behind. When delivered to the Fairy Godmother, she restores his spirit and allows Sora to call forth Mushu in battle. Mushu is one of the strongest of the Summons, capable of continuously shooting fireballs from his mouth. He returns to his world when it is restored at the end of Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Mushu appears as a figment of Sora's memories in Chain of Memories as a Summon Card. You can obtain his Summon Card in the Key to Rewards room in the Hollow Bastion floor. Kingdom Hearts II Mushu returns in Kingdom Hearts II but not as a Summon. He is Mulan's guardian in the Land of Dragons, one of the first worlds Sora, Donald and Goofy visit. Mushu is mistook for a Heartless at first due to his giant shadow cast on a rock. He is shocked to see his old friends in his world and introduces Mulan to them and explains her situation. Mushu's attempts to teach Mulan to act like a soldier aren't very good, making her walk oddly and even contributing to a brawl starting. Later, he then tells Mulan that he saw Shan-Yu in a cave which turns out to be a trap. Mushu accompanies Mulan, Sora and the others to the icy mountains when they are attacked by Shan Yu and his army of Heartless. Mulan sees a way to defeat the army by causing an avalanche. She grabs a missile, lights it with Mushu and then launches it to a nearby mountain, Mushu accidentally going with it. He later returns and accidentally gives Mulan's identity away to Captain Shang who leaves her behind. Mushu dreads returning to face his fellow spirits, but knows he must. Shan Yu and a few Heartless reveal to have survived the avalanche and head for the Imperial City to capture the Emperor. The heroes race to save the Emperor and defeat Shan Yu. Mushu blurts out to the group unintentionally he is actually not a guardian anymore and is chased by Sora and Donald in a fit of rage. Mushu returns during Sora's second visit to help battle the Storm Rider Heartless. Although he is not used directly as an ally, Mushu is used in the last stage of Mulan's Limit move, launching a series of fiery attacks at foes which ends with a downpour of large fireballs. Abilities ''Kingdom Hearts'' As a Summon, Mushu appears on Sora's head and spits fireballs from his mouth at his targets. While Sora is using him, he cannot attack directly but rather let Mushu attack from a distance. Mushu's fireballs are only invulnerable to those that are immune to his magic, such as Wizard Heartless, Red Nocturne Heartless or Leon. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Mushu's ability to shoot fireballs is available again after Sora summons him for aid. His sleight for multiple cards is Flare Breath and he is also used in the Firaga Break and Mega Flare sleights. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In this game, Mushu serves as Mulan's guardian and becomes her source of power after her identity as a female is exposed to Captain Shang, which enables her to use fire-based attacks. He can also be used to unleash the fiery blows of Mulan. See also * Fireglow fr:Mushu Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Summons Category: Allies Category: Disney characters Category: The Land of Dragons